Queen Oasis
Queen Oasis was the female SandWing whose death started the War of SandWing Succession. She is also the mother of Burn, Blister, Blaze, Smolder, Scald, and Singe, as well as the wife of King Char. She was described as powerful, fierce, wealthy, and proud and was the former queen of the SandWings before the three scavengers came and killed her. Blister had tricked her into trying to defeat Flower and the two unknown armed scavengers who stole her treasure single-handedly. In the end, Oasis was killed. She is also featured as the point of view in the prologue of The Brightest Night. She is one of the oldest queens in the series, older than Scarlet, but younger than Moorhen. Biography ''Deserter'' Queen Oasis never makes an actual appearance, but she is mentioned multiple times throughout the book. Six-Claws, his parents, and many other SandWings appear to be quite loyal to their queen, and her offspring discuss her after she is killed by the scavengers. Smolder expresses how mad he is at her because he will never find out what Oasis had done to his lover, Palm. The Brightest Night '' Although she is not alive during the period in which the main story lines of ''The Brightest Night takes place, the prologue follows the SandWing Queen the night she was killed by three scavengers. It follows Queen Oasis' point of view. Oasis had known that Blister would be the next queen from the moment she had learned that to be queen, all she would need to do was kill her mother. She'd gotten along well with her eldest daughter, Burn, and kept her entertained by giving her "creepy things" to collect. Oasis describes Blaze as "dizzy" and that she would be "a terrible queen", but she was "an acceptable daughter" and that she would never have to worry about what Blaze would do to her. Oasis never approved of Smolder, one of her sons, falling in love with Palm; Smolder revealed that he had no idea what Oasis did to her, and he never saw Palm again. Smolder also claims that she would never let them have dragonets, in fear of having more challengers for the throne. On the second day when Sunny was at Burn's stronghold, Smolder exposed four large rooms to her. Those were rooms that contained the waves of treasure stolen from Queen Oasis, now completely empty. They attempted to discover how the three scavengers could've possibly carried that many minerals, but also discussed her death. He mentioned that they heard her roaring in the middle of the night, and when they hurried to find her, they found her dead. A scavenger-sized spear was plunged into her eye, and her tail-barb was cut off. They never found any remains of treasure, however, there were venom drops beside the scavenger's trail. After Oasis' death, Burn supposedly chased her two sisters out of the palace and renamed it her stronghold. Burn buried Oasis where she died and built an obelisk inscribed "Here lies Queen Oasis, mother of Queen Burn. Her bones now belong to the sands of time." Trivia *She is one of the only three (one of them Ex) queens who died in the main series, the second being Queen Battlewinner and the other being Ex-Queen Scarlet. *She was the first queen mentioned in the series. *Before her death, her last known thought was: "After all... what's the worst that could happen?" *She had carefully planned to have exactly three possible heirs to the throne so that she wouldn't have too many challengers. *Oasis had six children, but the only surviving ones are Smolder and Blaze. *Oasis seemed to name her children after fire related things or terms for burn injuries. This could be a family thing, due to King Char's name. *Oasis used to have a sister (and possibly more), but killed her after Blaze's hatching in order to keep only three heirs in the kingdom (Those heirs being Burn, Blister, and Blaze). *All her male childrens' names begin with an "S", while her female childrens' names begin with "B". They all relate to fire. *Oasis is the only queen show so far that died from something other than a dragon. Queen Battlewinner ultimately died from an IceWing's frostbreath, while Queen Scarlet died in a duel with her daughter, Queen Ruby. References Gallery Typical SandWing by Sassy the Beagle.jpg|A SandWing Typical SandWing.jpg|A typical SandWing SandWingGer.jpg|A typical SandWing from the German publication Sandy.JPG Queen Oasis.png|Oasis and a scavenger Queen Oasis.jpg A normal sandwing.png Frame 1.png|Sunny + Queen Oasis's Grave JSJWHDH.jpg|Queen Oasis (middle) by YlimE mooP Undescribedcolorhappy.png Queenoasis.jpg OasisBat.png|Fruit Bat x Oasis, by Fox 14485835386531947243543.jpg|By Peril|link=Queen Oasis File:Queen_oasis_by_stingfish101-d6ve98u.png|Queen Oasis by stingfish101 Oasis Ref.png|Oasis Ref- QueenClam Day 13 - Oasis.png|Queen Oasis drawn by xTheDragonRebornx|link=http://xthedragonrebornx.deviantart.com/art/WoF-D-a-D-Day-13-Oasis-628059899 Randomsandwing.png|An average Sandwing, by Passion7 SandWing3.jpg SandWing Sigil.png|SandWing Sigil by Platypus the SeaWing Peru_Ica_Oasis_bluesky.png.cf.png|A actual Oasis ooasis.jpg Category:Characters Category:Historical Characters Category:SandWings Category:Females Category:Dragon Royalty Category:Deceased Category:Minor Characters Category:BN Characters Category:POVs Category:Deserter Characters